


[Breddy]阻碍终止

by HKR



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKR/pseuds/HKR
Summary: 刚刚开始交往的快乐小橙和别扭小羊。总之就是贴贴（笑
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	[Breddy]阻碍终止

这是一个困扰了Brett很久的问题，有关于他和他男朋友之间的距离感。他不知道其他的同性伴侣之间是如何处理这个问题，但是说实话，如果可能，Brett希望可以尽可能久地回避这个问题。尽可能久，越久越好。  
Brett站在花洒下，嘈杂的水声里隐约混杂着一点外面拖动行李箱的声音。拖动行李箱的是个行走的大麻烦、精力无底洞、混乱制造机，虽然在这一点上他也没什么立场说别人。  
拖动行李箱的声音停了，现在他除了水声什么也听不见。Brett的危机意识在这一刻空前提高，他不自觉地屏住呼吸，仿佛忘了是水声在对他的听力做出干扰。他想这件事也已经想了好几周，从决定这次行程的时候开始一直到现在，而现在危险就潜伏在这种寂静里。他忍不住去想外面那个人现在在做什么，虽然他还什么都没有说，但这件事是不言即明的——危机在于：这是他们确定关系以来第一次一起过夜。旅行、远离家人。酒店、一个房间。  
外面传来打电话的声音。他稍稍放下心来。  
Brett看向盥洗台的镜子，镜子蒙着白茫茫的水汽，什么都看不清。他走过去擦掉雾气，镜子里映出他赤裸的身体。因为没有戴眼镜，所以仍然什么都看不清。  
他也并不想看清。即使看不清，他也知道那绝不是什么富有吸引力的身体。他应该与大多数成年男性一样，喉结突出、骨节分明、胸部平坦，有着更旺盛的毛发、更低沉的声音。他看着镜子里的影子，镜子里的人骨盆很窄，甚至从生物学的角度来说也并非优秀的伴侣。他低下头，阴毛中是沉睡的、柔软的阴茎。他知道自己没有做好任何准备，包括生理上的，也包括心理上的。  
他甚至开始想，这究竟是否是一个正确的决定。

浴室里的水声停了。Eddy踩着拖鞋走出来，一边擦头发一边走近。他的身体蒸腾着水汽，散发着干净的洗发水味道。这股热力笼罩了Brett，他感到一种动物性的本能——他想逃。  
“在看什么？”Eddy亲近地、自然地探过头来。他的下巴碰到Brett的小臂，湿漉漉的卷发在Brett鼻尖扫来扫去。他们一起看这个傻乎乎的视频，片刻后Eddy笑起来。  
“你觉得这可能吗？”Brett说。  
“太傻了，不要。”Eddy回答，伸手将进度条拉回去，然后再次被逗得笑起来。  
他周围是充满了舒适和愉悦的空气。Brett下意识地将手指捋进他乱糟糟的卷发，像对待一只摇尾巴的大狗，或是一个玩累了的孩子。然而Eddy完全会错了意。他惊讶了一瞬，接着支起上身，凑上来与他接吻。视频还在播放。Brett闭上眼睛接受这个吻，一只手拿着手机，一只手的手指还绕着Eddy的头发。  
Eddy身上的浴袍在动作里稍稍敞开，Brett碰到他温暖的皮肤。危机感又回来了。  
“我不是这个意思。”Brett低声说。  
“哦，拜托。”Eddy显然非常享受和恋人什么也不做就只是腻在一起的时间。他调整了姿势，更舒服地靠在Brett旁边，Brett的脚趾碰到他毛茸茸的小腿。萦绕Brett数周的疑问现在破顶而出。  
“你完全不介意向我展示裸体吗？”Brett问。  
Eddy的脸上写着‘事到如今你在说什么啊Dude’。  
“是？”他说。  
然而这对Brett来说是非常不可解的事。他不能理解Eddy为什么可以如此迅速地进入恋人的角色，又对恋人如此……坦率。  
“你在想什么Brett？”Eddy从他的沉默里意识到这是一个认真的问题，“你最近一直在想的是这件事吗？”  
Eddy靠得比他低一些，Brett视线向下看到他的脸。这是一个新奇的视角，这个抬眼向上看着他的Eddy看起来非常令人心动。  
“完全不介意吗？”Brett问，“任何——”  
“如果你希望。”Eddy回答，“如果你在想的是这件事，”他接着说，“我可以回答你：我对你也是这么想的。”  
Brett动动脚趾，逆着毛发生长的方向蹭蹭他的腿毛：“也包括这个？”  
“该死的，痒。”Eddy面无表情道，“包括。”  
“你看到我……”  
Eddy曲起腿拨开Brett的浴袍下摆，把腿搭在他的腿上。  
“包括。”他说。  
“它们不会阻碍你勃起吗？”  
“Brett。”他叫他的名字，“没有一个男人会因为女朋友的乳晕很大或者阴唇颜色比想象中深一个色号就不跟她做爱。你会因为女朋友大腿围比上个月粗了一厘米就不跟她上床吗？反正我觉得没所谓。”  
“这不一样，”Brett反驳，然而被Eddy打断了。  
“这没什么不一样。”Eddy说。它们都是爱情里一点儿无足轻重的小事。  
这不一样。Brett想，这不仅仅是一个人与生俱来的身体特征，这更像是，天啊，这是更客观的，是性别的宣示，它不关乎喜好，它是单纯的阻碍。他没有再继续反驳，但他的不赞同从沉默里被传达出来。  
“那么，这样说吧：我没有刮胡子。”Eddy皱着眉，“现在我还可以亲你吗？”  
他有点生气了。Brett当然不会在这种时候坚持争论，他从善如流地低下头，亲了亲恋人的额角。Eddy不太满意地被安抚了。  
“小肚子。”Eddy报复性地戳戳他柔软的小腹。  
“你也有。”Brett冷静地回答。  
“肱二头肌。”Eddy戳戳自己，又戳戳他，得意地说：“你没有。”  
Brett翻了个白眼，不跟他一般见识。他的男孩滑下去，把一整个头颅搁在他的小肚子上，潮湿的头发洇湿了毛巾质地的浴袍。

“我可以勃起。”片刻后，他又小声说，“还想弄哭你。”  
“够了。”Brett红着耳朵，冷酷地回答。

Fin.


End file.
